transformers prime book 1 the dark beginning
by darkboy18
Summary: AU: what if Cliffjumper lived and other bots and cons joined the fray? wait and see. OC characters also dark tones, (on Hold)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys how's it going?

I have here a new story that I wanted to do for a while

There will be some OC's and also someone in this lives.

And there will be an announcement at the end of part 1 enjoy.

Note: Transformers prime is owned by Hasbro, but the OC's are mine

Here we go.

Darkness rising part 1 act 1

Ah, there's nothing like a sunny day, patches of green out on the road of a small desert town with a sunset that emits an orange-yellow glow and the skies that mimics the sunset, and on the road was a red muscle car with bull horns on the hood and was talking to a blue motorcycle with some pink high lights in another part of the world.

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere, these high beams light up my rearview and then it hits me. I'm illegally parked." Said the red car.

"Another parking ticket?" said the blue cycle.

"Better - the boot." The red one joked.

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to move." The blue one said with a sigh in her tone.

"Bingo! So the local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block, that's when I kick off my shiny new shoe, and bang!" the red one continued joking.

"New York's finest soil themselves" said Arcee.

"You know me Arcee. Mess with Cliffjumper –"he stated.

"And you get the horns." She finished her partner.

Cliff chuckled as he drove on scouting for energon.

"Not sure how it complies with Auto-Bot rule #1 keeping a low profile." Said Arcee.

"What can I say, patrolling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome." Cliffjumper said.

"Almost makes me miss the Decepticons." He continued.

"Like Jasper Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

"He won't be alone for long." Said an unknown voice.

"Who is this?" they both said.

"Aw Cee and Cliff don't remember me I hurt." The voice said in faking being hurt.

"I know that voice, Longarm is that you?" said Arcee.

"You know it." He said in a cowboy voice.

"What are you doing here?" they asked.

"Trying to find you guys, I got some info for the head honcho." He said.

"Who's the closest to you?" Asked Arcee.

"Cliff is I'm on my way to him right now." He said as he sped up.

As Cliffjumper kept driving, a white-blue tow truck with an Auto-bot symbol on the doors and Cliff recognized it.

"Longarm you old con blaster!" said Cliff excited as they went off-road and transformed into robot mode. (AN: Longarm appearance is based off the 07 transformers toy line.)

They high5 each other and had a good chuckle before getting serious.

"What info do you have?" Cliff asked his friend.

"Some data regarding some captured Autobots and their ship here on Earth and other things." He said. 

"Really where?" asked Cliff.

"It's too risky to tell you out here, but I do have a drive that contains the info and I need you to get it to Prime." He said.

He handed a flash drive and gave it to Cliff and he stored it away, they transformed and headed back on the road.

As they drove something came on Cliff's radar.

"I'm getting a signal." He said.

"Need backup?"

"Do we ever need Backup?" they retorted before going off-road.

At the highest speed, they sped towards to the location. When they arrived, they skidded to a stop at the edge of a ditch. Immediately, he recognized something that was familiar to the Transformers.

"We just found a lot of energon." Cliffjumper and Longarm proclaimed before the skies darkened and out came a huge dark-grey ship. "Decepticons!" as they went into robot mode, the ship then fired a laser shot that send them to the energon deposit, they got some scrapes before they saw a number of cons jumping out of the ship and aimed their blasters at them and their numbers continued to grow and the 2 bots knew they were outnumbered.

"Uh Arcee about that back-up…" Cliff trailed off as he and long-arm faced some odds.

(Cue the title logo)

"Fair warning boys. We're gonna put a few dings in ya." Both of them said before transforming into vehicle mode.

Revving their engines, they sped up the wall of the ditch, flew off it, transformed into robot mode and started beating the cons into the scrap metal they are.

" _Arcee to Optimus. The cons are back. Cliff and Long-arm might be neck deep in scrap."_

"Understood. Ratchet do you have their coordinates?" he asked.

"I've locked on to the signals Optimus, but our team is scattered across time zones. And Conner is back at base." Said Ratchet as he skidded to a stop on an icy road.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Rendezvous back at base and prepare to ground-bridge." Optimus instructed. "Conner have the ground bridge ready for us to teleport CliffJumper's coordinates."

" _Ok then, I'll bridge Ratchet in and he'll bridge in the others." Said Conner._

Conner locked on to Ratchet and brought him in first and then he went to get the others.

Back with Cliff and Longarm the two were taking out the 'cons as they kept coming. While they usually can handle being outnumbered, they secretly wished that backup would come and Cliff wished that Conner would disobey and come to help them out.

While they were fighting one con surged forward and managed to get a lucky hit on Cliff and another got Longarm as well.

Both got hit hard, hard enough for one of Cliff's horn to break off and one of Longarm's shoulder pieces and they get knock back into the ditch, but they got back on their feet fast and they were ticked.

"You want the horns? You got them!" they said as they brought out their guns and opened fire on them.

Both of them dodge the cons fire and they shoot back, Longarm saw one of them fired and it was heading for the energon and it'll blow it up!

Thinking quickly he pulled out a yellow grenade, pulled the pin and threw it in the air and it exploded releasing a huge burst of yellow light, that somehow froze the cons and their ship in their place.

Cliff was about to be blasted away by the other explosion when he saw the cons frozen and somehow he can move.

"How?" he asked.

"That was me." Said Longarm.

"Longarm how did you…?" asked Cliff but he was shushed by his friend.

"That was a time stasis grenade, but no time to get into it, it has enough energy to last for about 15 minutes for me to tell you my plan I got in the works." He said and explained to Cliff who was in shock when Longarm finished talking.

"Longarm are you nuts? You'll die!" he said.

"There isn't any other choice Cliff, I'm doing it." Said Longarm.

"I won't let you do it Arm." Said Cliff with anger in his voice.

"Then you leave me no choice old friend." Said Longarm.

Cliff was about say something when he got karate chopped in the neck with minimal force and was knock out by Longarm.

"I'm sorry Cliff it has to be this way." He said.

He looked at his scanner and his time freeze will wear off in 6 minutes, so he did what will change the tides of the war. First he placed 2 more drives in Cliff's compartment and attached his own weapon on to his back, next he activated a cloaking shield on Cliff so he won't be detected and third he used all the strength he mustered and threw Cliff out of the ditch.

"Till all are one my friend." He said and he pressed a button that shut off the time freeze.

The 3 drives he gave Cliff are important, one is for a prison where the other bots are kept in the solar system, the other two contain some important Intel for Prime to have and his blaster is also a key to his ship that is cloaked and can only be summoned with the weapon.

Longarm looked at the sunset one last time as his freeze field wore off and he closed his eyes as the explosion hits him full force.

After the explosion died down, the Cons scanned for Cliffjumper but can't find him, but they found Longarm, they grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to their ship the Nemesis.

On board the bridge was two people, one was human sized but he wears a black cloak and his identity is shrouded in mystery and the other one was Starscream who looked at the ditch with annoyance.

"The Energon, it's worthless to me now." He said with a growl in his tone.

He turned around to see the troops dragging Longarm to him and the cloaked person.

They dropped Longarm in front of them.

"Scream it's been a while." Longarm said while coughing up some Energon.

He looked to see the other person but couldn't make out his face.

"So where's your master?" he continued.

"Never mind him! I'm my own master." Starscream said.

Then he thrusted into Longarm's chest with his claws "Any more questions?"

Longarm's response was grunts and looked to see Scream's claws right where his spark chamber was and Starscream pulled his claws back and Longarm falls to the ground with leaked energon and he was dead.

"Clean that up." he ordered the cons.

The Nemesis then took off and headed out to the skies, not knowing that Cliff is alive and the cloaking has worn off.

After the enemy left a big green vortex popped out and 6 figures jumped out.

First was an ambulance that was Ratchet the scientist and medic, next came a green ATV it was Bulkhead the muscle, next came Arcee the blue motorcycle, then a black and yellow Camaro that transformed into the voiceless Autobot Bumblebee and the last one was a red and blue semi-truck and Autobot leader Optimus Prime. All of them had their weapons ready to go, but something was off, they were expecting something and that is nothing.

"An untapped energon deposit." Optimus observed as he and the others put their weapons away.

"What's left of it." Said Bulkhead.

"The first sign of Decepticon activity in 3 years." Ratchet pointed out.

"That we know of." Optimus piped in as he retracted his face plate. "If they are scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for his return."

The bots then proceed with caution as they walked closer to the ditch, Arcee and Bumblebee jumped down to survey the area when another ground-bridge opened, and Optimus draw out his blaster and was ready to fire when someone came out.

It was someone wearing a brown cloak, but a reddish short beard was seen.

"Conner what are you doing here? I told you to stay at base." Optimus rumbled in annoyance.

"Relax dad I came to help as well, Cliff is my friend too." Said Conner.

"The reason we wanted you back at base it's because you were the controller of the ground-bridge." Optimus stated.

"I got it taken care of, check it out." Said Conner as he revealed some green cyber gauntlets.

"These gauntlets allow me to create any portals I want to, all it needs is 1 drop of energon I carry to start it up." said Conner.

Optimus relents and allows his son to help out.

Arcee looks around for any clues, when her optics saw something she wish didn't want to see, a horn that belongs to Cliffjumper and a piece of Longarm's car door she feared the worst when everyone heard someone in a raspy voice.

"Optimus … Arcee." The voice said.

The others looked around for the source when Conner spotted something up there by there the trees, Bee and Bulk armed their weapons at the shadow.

Conner took out some binoculars and got a better look.

"Wait don't fire! That's Cliff!" shouted Conner.

The others were in shock, it was Cliffjumper alive, the others rushed to him and they saw he was in bad shape.

"Cliff what the hell happened to you?" asked Conner.

"Optimus, Longarm he's been captured the cons." Cliff said weakly.

The others were surprised by this, Conner managed to bring Ratchet's med kit and began to slowly patched up Cliff knowing he'll be confined to base for a while.

"Ratchet can you track Longarm's position?" said Optimus.

Ratchet then opened a mini computer in his wrist and saw something that gave them hope but that hope then disappeared as a dot just vanished.

"No. Longarm's life signal just went offline." He announced sadly.

The others felt sorrow as they lost another Autobot and friend, Arcee and Conner hugged each other, as they lost someone close to them as well.

Back on the Nemesis Starscream was on the bridge with the cloaked one when Soundwave came in.

"Soundwave was is it?" asked Starscream in annoyance.

" _Like Jasper, Nevada a Party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff."_

Then something came into Starscream's mind.

"Ah the one called Arcee, why slay just one Autobot, when we still have the advantage of surprise?" he said followed with a dark chuckle.

To be continued

Well that ends the act one, act two of part 1 will be up soon.

I hope you enjoy this

The identities and full appearances of the two people of Optimus and Megatron will be revealed slowly.

So R and R no flames and no harsh words.

So until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out. Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

HERE's act 2 of part one

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Act 2

On a cliff not far where Long-arm was murdered, as the sun sets behind them, the Auto-bots held a memorial for the fallen comrade, Cliff was supported by Bulkhead and Bumblebee as he was badly damaged and needs serious healing, but he was patched up enough for the services of their friend.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Long-arm to impair our judgement, as of today, only we 7 Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind and we owe to the memory of our fallen comrade, to survive."

Optimus delivered his usual words of wisdom, however this brought up some sad memories as he had to give a speech for Conner's mom when she passed away, he didn't bring it up as it brought painful memories, but his face and tone of voice shows it.

Arcee then laid Longarm's door on the ground gently as she was about on the edge of crying, she then felt someone's touch on her and she turned to see Conner who was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes and he was filled with sadness and didn't want to be seen by the others, Arcee then lift Conner up and the two shared a hug of comfort to help ease each other and she let him off.

"Arcee." Optimus trailed off.

"If Long-arm's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, think I'll get back to protecting humankind." Arcee said bitterly before walking away.

"Arcee wait." Said Conner running up to her. "Let me come with you, I need to get out of the base, besides there's someone I promise to meet up with and before you ask I got my helmet."

"Hop on." She said and transformed.

Conner put his helmet on and got on and they head off disappeared into the desert sunset leaving the others.

"Optimus, helping humans will result in more tragedy." Warned Ratchet.

"Your opinion is noted." Followed Optimus.

"Now let's get Cliffjumper into med-bay." Said Ratchet.

In a busy part of Jasper was a 16 year old boy working at a fast-food joint called the KO burger, he had slick black hair and blue eyes and was working at the drive-in window and was taking someone's order and the person and his friends were giving Jack a hard time before Jack responded with a great comeback that got his tormentors a taste of their own meds.

"$5.59 sir, at the window." Said Jack.

A car came around and got the food and drove off with laughter from Jack's tormentors.

"Hey I need to pay for that!" Jack shouted as the car drove away.

(Don't worry Jack I got someone who will deal with those jerks.)

Jack sighed and went back to work, he then heard someone pulled in and looked to someone on a motorcycle through the cameras.

"Welcome to KO patty drive in, where our patty is a knock out can I take your order?"

"Yeah I like my usual with my bro."

Jack smiled at that voice and put in the order "That's 2 #2's with coke and sprite that's $6.76 at the window."

He had the bags ready as Conner came to the window by via Arcee, Conner handed Jack $15 but Jack wanted to give it back, but Conner told him to keep it as he puts it to getting a new motorcycle.

Arcee then circled around into the parking lot and Conner got off and she turned on her hologram Sadie without Jack seeing.

"Conner I'm going on patrol, call when you are done." She said.

"Ok Arcee just take it easy ok?" Conner said with a gentle tone in his voice.

Arcee heard his words knew what he meant, she flashed her lights twice and drove off.

"Who was that with your bike?" asked Jack.

"A friend of my dad's, she needs it to help clear her head and she moves like a ninja." Said Conner.

Jack chuckled at that, but stopped when he saw the somber look in Conner's eyes.

"Hey Conner everything ok?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah just dealing with some heavy stuff, a good friend of the family was killed in battle." He said sadly.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"He went by the code-name Longarm, he gave his life to save another." Conner said.

"I'm sorry." Said Jack.

"It's alright at least he's not in pain anymore." "I'm doing alright, but the others are taking it a bit harder." Said Conner as he bite into his burger.

As Arcee drove around Jasper on her patrol, she allowed her mind to wander to recent events. She tried to think something else but it was hard, it's not easy to lose a friend, especially if you were close with them, it was hard.

Then her mind drift to someone else, it was Optimus the leader, it was no surprise that she is deeply in love with him, but it could never be. He had fallen in love with someone else, with a human and he has an amazing con-smashing son, but she didn't pursue him, because she's afraid he rejects her and so she choose to be close friends and that's it.

(If she only knew how Optimus felt about her.)

However her train of thoughts were put on hold when she saw two purple cars in her rear view mirrors.

"Twins." She said as she sped up while the cars followed her, they went at her until she pulled a fast one and parked at the drive in and turned her engine off and hoped the cons would passed by her and they did.

By that time Jack and Conner finished eating and were walking around when Jack's mom called and he told her he wasn't going to the dance and continued to talk when he saw a blue motorcycle parked in front of them.

He then said "I love you." To it and Conner couldn't help but laughed at that.

Then they heard some giggling and it came from Sierra and her friend.

After a little chat between the 4, trouble came a knocking.

Just the purple cars came and flash their headlights at them and revved their engines at them.

"Scrap!" said Conner and Arcee.

The girls ran from the cars and Conner knew he couldn't let Jack get hurt.

"Hop on!" Said Conner and Jack got on behind him and Arcee drove off with the cars chased them.

As they sped on the road the cars tried to squish them but Arcee pulled back and they smashed each other.

After that Arcee kept on going.

"Do not let go!" she said.

"Who said that?" shouted Jack.

"Commander Star-scream we spotted an Autobot and it's with a human and Prime's son." Said the cars.

"Destroy them both, but bring the son to me" He ordered.

Arcee kept her distance as she tries to lose them and Conner then got his phone and made a call.

"Bee, Bulk we got a couple of bogeys on our tailpipes and we need back-up ASAP." Said Conner.

They soon head into an alley and turned a corner and Jack got off.

Arcee then said "I don't exist and if you tell anyone I'll hunt you down." And drove off with Conner.

They saw the cons and saw one of them turned off and went after Jack.

"Scrap." Said Arcee and turned around intercept the con and told Jack to get on, he did and Conner got behind him.

"Arcee drive and I'll cover our rear." Said Conner drawing out his blasters."

Jack was about say something but Conner said "I'll explain later." And kept his questions to himself for later.

They went on the highway with their pursers on them and blasters came from their hood and started blasting them.

Arcee managed to dodge them and Jack kept his head down and Conner avoid and fire some shots back.

"Come on guys where are you?" thought Conner.

Soon a black and yellow muscle car came up and slammed into the cons.

"Friend of yours?" asked Jack.

"Family." Said Conner and Arcee.

After a little skidding Bumblebee regain control and continue pursuit.

Under a bridge was a young boy who playing with an R/C car that looks like our scout and was racing until he got some unexpected visitors.

Arcee picked up speed and jumped over the guardrails and landed below.

"Whoa." Said Raf with surprise.

"You have no idea." said Jack.

Just then the cons came by and jumped and transformed with weapons engaged.

Jack and Raf were shocked and then behind them the motorcycle transformed and she was itching for a fight and Conner as well as he put his blasters away and pulled out 2 5 barreled shotguns.

"The trails end here cons." Said Arcee as charged at them with Conner.

To be continued

Well this ends act 2 of darkness rising part 1.

Act 3 will be up soon, it'll be a while.

So take care

R and R no flames and no harsh words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys how's it going?

Here's next the part enjoy

I don't own any of this

Sad info at the end

Darkness rising part 1 act 3

Conner and Arcee charged at the Cons who were blasting at them, Conner gave covering fire as Arcee kept going as Jack and Rafael got out of the way, Arcee got closer and then jumped in the air and delivered a powerful kick at one of them and then moved in and deliver another one to the 2nd one.

"What are they?" asked Raf.

"Talking cars that turn into robots or the other way around." Said Jack.

Conner moved back to guard the boys and kept his guns loaded.

"You two are alright?" he asked.

"What's going on?!" demanded Jack.

"Now's not the time for Question." Said Conner.

Arcee went in to deliver some punches to the con and said with each punch "This… is… for… Long-arm!" after she finished the cons sneered at her and continued blasting and she kept dodging until she got hit and was sent flying to the ground.

She was about to get blasted to pieces when she heard a familiar horn above and a black and yellow muscle car jumped from the bridge and transformed to lay the smack down on the cons, he landed on one and gave the other a mean right hook, he then move back and stepped on something, he looked down to see Raf's toy car smashed to pieces and beeped to say sorry and Raf understood him, then the Cons managed to jumped Bumblebee and was ready to end him when Raf yelled at them to leave him alone only to have the guns pointed at them.

"Bad call." Said Jack as he and Raf made a run for as one of the cons went to grabbed them, the boys headed for a storm drain with Conner guarding them.

"Keep going!" said Jack.

The 3 kept going as the con stick his in the drain to grabbed them when he was violently pulled back by Bumblebee and got pummeled and Bee look in to make sure they're ok before he went back to help Arcee. Jack looked at Conner who was armed with some guns right out of a sci-fi movie and he wanted to ask him but now is not the time for them.

"Keep going and get home I'll explain tomorrow." Said Conner.

Jack was about to object but one look from Conner shut him up and he and Raf kept going until they headed home.

Outside Bee and Arcee were pinned and the cons were about to kill them when some honking and a green ATV was coming up fast and it transformed into the Auto-Bot Bulkhead.

"Who's ready to rumble?" he said with Bee and Arcee backing up along with Conner loaded.

The Cons knew they were outnumbered and transformed and drove away.

"Predictable." Said Conner.

"What took you?" asked Arcee.

"Traffic." He answered.

"And the Cons would've been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human." Arcee complained to Optimus back at base.

"Human?" said Optimus when Bee said there were 2 "Two humans."

"I guess another one saw us in action, I don't know I was a little busy at the time." She said.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Said Optimus in a serious tone.

"What do we do about it?" she asked.

"I say bring them in." said Conner "there's no way I'm letting those cons blow up my friends."

"Arcee, Bumblebee bring the humans to base tomorrow." Said Optimus.

Arcee was going to say something but didn't and knew fighting the cons will be a lot harder.

To be continued

Well that ends act 3

Act 4 will be coming soon

Before I end this I have learned that Adam west the actor of the 60's Batman show and cartoon version of himself on Family Guy has passed away.

He was a great guy and a funny one when does his batman dance or making pop in cameos in Family Guy he was truly a great man.

I don't know how Family Guy will do with Mayor West since the voice of him is gone but I will wait to see how Seth will address it.

We will miss Mr. West as he now watches us from the Bat-cave in the skies.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging off.

 **In Memory of Adam West**

 **1928 – 2017**

" **To the bat-mobile Robin."**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

Here's act 4 of chapter 1

Enjoy

I don't any of this

Darkness rising part 1 act 4

The next day after school, Jack was leaving and heading home, then he saw Raf waving at him and he walked over to him.

"Raf, hey." He said.

"Look let's just keep this between us and forget anything happened, okay?" he continued.

Just then they heard some car honking and coming to them was the black and yellow Camaro Bumblebee in vehicle mode.

"Jack!" gasped Raf.

"Oh, not again." He sighed.

Bee came to a stop and told Raf to get in.

"It wants us to get in." said Jack.

"No just me." Said Raf.

"How do you know that?" asked Jack.

"It said so." Replied Raf.

"What!?" said Jack.

"Yours is over there." Said Raf pointed to Arcee.

Then Raf climbed in Bee and drove off while Jack was yelling stop.

Jack then looked at Arcee and walked off and she turned on Sadie and went after him.

Soon Arcee follow Jack into an alley and got in front of him.

"Relax, I just wanted to talk to you." Said Arcee.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" said Jack.

"Kid there's a lot you don't understand." She said as turned Sadie off.

"No I get it, the first rule of robot fight club is not talk about it." He said.

"What you need to understand is I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around, trying to get me killed!" he said as Arcee transformed to robot mode.

"Look Jack is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence." Said Arcee.

"Optimus who?" stuttered Jack.

"You may be in danger, because you are one of the few, one of the only, who has ever seen us." She said.

"She's right you know." Said a voice above them.

They look to see Conner on the roof still cloaked, he jumped down and landed in front of them.

"If you want to know more, come with us, my dad will explain everything." Said Conner.

Jack wasn't sure until someone else told him to go for it.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Go with!"

Out of the corner was a 15 year old girl with dark brown hair with pig-tails and a tail with some pink high-lights looking at the 3.

"Scrap!" said Arcee.

"She comes with us." Said Conner.

Out on the desert Miko was having a blast riding on Arcee with Jack with Bumblebee and Raff and Conner flying in the air.

"And why are taking her?" Jack demanded.

"Rules." Said Arcee.

"Hey wait. Whoa!" said Jack as they passed the stop sign.

They soon came to a big mountain then the rocky face of it disappeared and behind it was a metal door and it opened as soon they went in the doors and the rocks covered it up.

Through the tunnel they moved around and then came out inside what surprised them a huge computer room and inside were more Autobots.

"Cool." Said Miko and Raf.

"Welcome to my home guys." Said Conner.

Jack and the others looked at him and said "this is your home?" and he nodded.

One thing for sure is that Jack, Miko and Raf's lives will be changed forever.

To be continued

Well here's act 4

Act 5 will be up soon.

So please take care

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone

How's it going?

Here's the next act

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Darkness rising part 1 act 5

Jack, Miko and Raff were amazed that this base is Conner's home and then Ratchet noticed them.

"I thought there were two." Ratchet recalled their earlier conversations.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee responded dryly.

"We're living proof of that." said Conner.

"I'm Raff." Raff introduced himself.

"I'm Miko." she piped in as she ran toward the green Autobot. "Who are you?

"That's Bulkhead." Said Conner.

"Are you a car? I bet you turn into a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball like a punching bag?" Miko began asking at 100 miles per hour making Bulkhead a little nervous.

"Sorry Bulk I should've warned about them asking some questions." said Conner.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" asked Raff.

"Puh-lease." scoffed Ratchet.

The ground began to shake as Jack and the others heard giant footsteps behind them, Bulk and the other were used to it, before the humans knew it they were standing in the presence of Conner's dad and the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, better known as Autobots." Optimus proclaimed.

"Why are you here?" asked Jack.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." said Optimus.

"The jokers who tried to bumped us off last night." Arcee reminded them.

"Ok why are they here?" Jack wanted to know.

"A fair question Jack." Optimus said as he knelt before the kids and his son, "In part, because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" asked Raff.

"Foremost over the control of our world's supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." said Optimus.

"The combat was fierce and endured for centuries, in the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way." he finished.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko sighed.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" asked Jack.

"Megatron hasn't been seen nor heard for some time. But if his return in imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." said Optimus in a grave tone.

That made the kids a bit tense until Conner decided to break the ice.

"Ok dad I think that will do." he said.

"Wait that's your dad?" said Jack.

"Yep allow me to introduce you to my family, the scout of the team is Bumblebee, our muscle is Bulkhead, the medic/scientist of the team is Ratchet, our 2nd in command and my dad's girlfriend is Arcee and my dad and the leader of the Autobots Optimus prime." said Conner.

The 3 were surprised but Jack then asked him something.

"If Optimus is your dad doesn't that make you a?"

"Yes Jack it means I'm a techno-organic." said Conner.

"How's that possible?" asked Raff.

"I don't want to talk about it, it's too painful." said Conner.

The 3 agreed and decided to ask him when the time is right.

"Who's the Autobot in bed?" asked Miko.

Conner sighed "That is Cliffjumper a good friend of ours, right now he is resting and recovering after a nasty brawl with the cons." he said.

"Is he ok?" asked Raff.

"He is but he will be out of action for a while." said Conner somberly.

The 3 kids looked down at their feet and have a bad feeling things are about to get worse, much worse.

And they're right.

Back on the Nemesis Soundwave was approaching Starscream and the cloaked figure on the bridge picking up some transmissions.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space, I would hate to waste the Energon unless you are absolutely certain." said Starscream.

Soundwave only nodded his head for a response and Starscream sighed.

"Then lock on transmissions coordinates and activate the space bridge." he requested.

A Deception drone nodded and typed it in and activate the space bridge.

In deep space another space bridge was activated, popping from the swirls of green, blue, purple and white was a fighter jet who transformed as soon he was out, sharp build, deep red eyes and a warlike personality, it was no ordinary con, it was the leader himself Megatron.

"DECEPTICONS! I HAVE RETURNED!" he proclaimed.

To be continued

Well this ends part 1 of darkness rising.

Part2 will began soon.

I hope you enjoy this.

Well this story is on hold until Halloween has passed.

So take care

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

Happy Halloween everyone


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone how was your Halloween?

Well I'm back and here's next chapter of dark beginning enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Darkness rising part 2 act 1

Inside a giant mountain the Cons were busy nonstop mining energon and judging by the size they been at it for a long time, when they finished collecting enough, they load it on the elevator and placed it on the ship for storage.

"Of all the energon deposits we have located while you away, Lord Megatron, this one is by far the most significant." Starscream boasted to his leader.

"The drones had been mining nonstop and amassed quite the stockpile." He continued.

"You there, fetch me a sample!" He requested.

"Starscream. Now that I have returned, I shall issue the commands." Proclaimed Megatron.

"It's good to see you father." said the cloak figure as he bow before his father.

"Rise my son, you and I have some time to catch up." Said Megatron.

The figure then pulled down his hood to show his face, he had tanned skin, dark black hair with some green high lights, deep purple eyes, a scar on his left eye so he wears an eyepatch, he also has a short mustache and a beard.

"It's good to see you again Lex." said Megatron.

"Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the space bridge to bring forth the deception army you surly gathered during your 3 years in space?" Starscream offered.

"My army will come you two. But my time away had yielded a more intriguing means to materialize them. The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts refers to as the blood of Unicron." Announced Megatron as he held a purple flame crystal for them to see.

"Unicron the destroyer?" they said.

"They say his blood is the anti-spark." added Starscream.

"Plucked from cosmic shores. Gazed upon Dark Energon." said Megatron.

"Legend foretells that it has the power to revive the dead." said Lex.

"We require a cadaver to be certain." he said as looked to Starscream, "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Starscream laughed nervously before looking at his master "That may not be necessary. If I may Lord Megatron…" he said.

He gestured to the drones moving an electronic stretcher and on it was the fallen Autobot Longarm who looked lifeless since the hours he was dead, the drones presented it to the 3.

"Consider it a welcome home present." said Lex as his father looked intrigued.

To be continued

Well that ends act 1 of this

The next one will be a while.

Now I have other things to do but I'll be back.

So take care

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone

Here's the next chapter of dark beginning

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Darkness rising part 2 act 2

Back at the base Optimus was telling Jack, Miko and Raff about the how he and his team came to earth and how they are fighting a war.

"And since you now know our existence, I fear as of last night the Decepticons know yours." Optimus said to them.

"Right if see any strange vehicles call 911." said Jack.

"Only if that was simple." Conner said.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked.

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botsuana and I won't let you or anyone else to shatter it." Screeched Miko.

"It is best that you 3 remain under our watch. At least until we determine our enemy's intention." said Optimus.

"Optimus with all due respect, the children are in much here as anywhere." Ratchet warned.

"Children?" Jack yelled in offense.

"They have no protected shell, Conner can handle his own but if they get underfoot they'll go squish." said Ratchet.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." said Optimus.

Just then the alarm went off.

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"Proximity sensor someone's on top." said Raff translating Bee's beeps.

"It is agent Fowler." said Ratchet looking at the screens.

"I thought we were the only ones that know you?" said Jack.

"Agent Fowler is our designated rep to the outside world and he only visits when there are issues." said Optimus.

"It would be best for you 3 not meet him at this time." he said.

The 3 looking for a place to hide and they went to hide behind Cliff and stay quiet.

Conner is on his dad's shoulder as he wanted him close as Fowler stepped out of the elevator and has an annoyed look on his face.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders and a 3 hour traffic jam. And on a particular note: numerous reports of a motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car." he said listing his annoyance.

"Anything you want to get off your tin chest Prime?" he said.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." assured Optimus.

"They're back are they?" Said Fowler.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, we have doubts they have ever left, your planet is too valuable." Said Conner.

"Then it's time to wake the Pentagon." Fowler proclaimed.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your first and possibly only defense against threat." said Optimus.

"Says you." Fowler shot back.

"Hey fleshy did anyone get hurt out there? Team prime knows when to use force and how much." said Bulkhead grabbing and smashing one of Ratchet's stuff.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" said Ratchet.

"Enough! Military involvement will would bring casualty, you may condone it Fowler but we cannot." said Conner.

"Then do us a favor and handle it Prime under the radar or I will." said Fowler.

Before he left he turned to Cliff.

"How's he doing?" he asked solemnly.

"He is fine but he is stasis until he get his strength back." said Optimus.

"I see well I hope gets well soon Prime." said Fowler.

"Oh Prime Jr you got a package on the roof." he said before leaving.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." said Bulkhead.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead as should be." Said Optimus.

Conner used the gauntlets to open a ground bridge and went in and came back carrying a big wooden box.

Jack and the others came out of hiding.

"What's in the box Conner?" asked Miko.

"I have a good idea what's inside." he said.

He opened the box and saw what's inside.

"Oh great you all here?" he said.

To be continued

Well this end this chapter

The next one will be coming soon.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18

Logging out


End file.
